Description (from applicant's abstract): This proposal seeks to investigate the process of menopause among HIV-infected women. The specific aims are to describe: 1) the impact of HIV infection and drug use on menopausal symptoms and biologic markers; 2) attitudes and knowledge about menopause among HIV infected and drug using women, 3) the impact of H IV infection and drug use on bone mineral density before and after menopause: and 4) impact of HIV infection and antiretroviral therapy (HAART) on dyslipidemia, insulin resistance, and development of post-menopausal cardiovascular disease. The proposal is for a five-year prospective study of 750 middle-aged women in the Bronx, half of whom are HIV infected, and half at risk for HIV infection. A significant number of the participants will come from existing cohorts HIV Epidemiologic Research Study (HERS) which is ending and HIV Epidemiologic Research on Outcomes Study (HEROS) which will continue until 2002. Women will be recruited from the community to complete the newly proposed cohort.